


like stones skipping over the water (eventually we’re going to sink) - Sebastian fanmix

by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal



Series: My fanmixes [9]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fanmix, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal
Summary: I would be more gratefulif being alive hadn’t seemed so effortless,the way I’d appreciate gravity moreif I’d had trouble floating in my teens.Still, I apologize.—Kaveh Akbar, “Personal Inventory: Fearless (Temporis Fila),” Portrait of the Alcoholic
Series: My fanmixes [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664605
Kudos: 3





	1. Side A

**Author's Note:**

> I would be more grateful  
> if being alive hadn’t seemed so effortless,
> 
> the way I’d appreciate gravity more  
> if I’d had trouble floating in my teens.
> 
> Still, I apologize.  
> —Kaveh Akbar, “Personal Inventory: Fearless (Temporis Fila),” Portrait of the Alcoholic

Streaming link to playmoss (coming soon) / [tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/615405916550053888/sebastian-fanmix-like-stones-skipping-over-the)

picture credit: [x](http://movieposters.tumblr.com/post/167413707933/der-hund-von-baskerville-the-hound-of-the), [x](https://auroraborealissandwich.tumblr.com/post/16234359875), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcommons.wikimedia.org%2Fwiki%2FFile%3ACrapaud_se_rendant_au_sabbat.png&t=MzQwY2NkNDRjYzIzOGIzYzkxNDhlZmU0OWYwYzk1ODIxOTU0YmM0YixwVUZMbWNTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615404545984675840%2Fsebastian-fanmix-like-stones-skipping-over-the&m=0), [x](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.rijksmuseum.nl%2Fen%2Fcollection%2FRP-P-OB-202.429&t=Nzg0YWIyNTVkYzc1YjgxNjRjMjM3Yzk0N2ZiOTY3OTg1MDUzZTNiNixwVUZMbWNTSQ%3D%3D&b=t%3A8kdF-CoGhiKL-K2LgebUew&p=https%3A%2F%2Faugustabundantlyso.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F615404545984675840%2Fsebastian-fanmix-like-stones-skipping-over-the&m=0)

Tracklist

**Adam Ezra** \- [rain song](https://youtu.be/zjkJQz4LHxQ) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Adam-ezra-group-rain-song-lyrics))  
 **Against! me** \- [new wave](https://youtu.be/UF_woBc_zh0?t=113) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Against-me-new-wave-lyrics))  
 **Amy Bruce Spaceshow** – [F5](https://youtu.be/IyUV6onLlY8?t=42) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Amy-bruce-spaceshow-f5-annotated))  
 **Between you and me** \- [trees in the winter](https://youtu.be/KLxVNgDRSd4) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Between-you-and-me-trees-in-the-winter-lyrics))  
 **Bleachers** \- [I Wanna Get Better](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8twpQTna_9w) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Bleachers-i-wanna-get-better-lyrics))  
 **Blink-182** \- [Adam's Song](https://youtu.be/2MRdtXWcgIw) (99) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Blink-182-adams-song-lyrics))  
 **Cartel** – [Wasted](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3weE4Kq7kY) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Cartel-wasted-lyrics))  
 **Cavetown** \- [Boys Will Be Bugs](https://www.youtube.com/watch) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Cavetown-boys-will-be-bugs-lyrics))  
 **City Mouth** \- [Quit While I'm Ahead](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGzvtSpsKEE) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/City-mouth-quit-while-im-ahead-lyrics))  
 **Crazy Ex Girlfriend** \- [i hate verything but you](https://youtu.be/6g8ajNob9z8) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Crazy-ex-girlfriend-cast-i-hate-everything-but-you-lyrics))  
 **the Cure** \- [jumping someone elses train](https://youtu.be/s1oWf07FRCw) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-cure-jumping-someone-elses-train-lyrics))  
 **Current Joys** \- [my motorcyle](https://youtu.be/VBhPuJ0M8PE) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Current-joys-my-motorcycle-lyrics))  
 **Drive-By Truckers** \- [Puttin' People On The Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xeYGo33_wkY) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Drive-by-truckers-puttin-people-on-the-moon-lyrics))  
 **Embrace** \- [Nature's Law](https://youtu.be/_o3uLrKduS0) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Embrace-uk-natures-law-lyrics))  
 **Faber Drive** \- [Tongue Tied ](https://youtu.be/WMnLqb_EPv0)([lyrics](https://genius.com/Faber-drive-tongue-tied-lyrics))  
 **Fall Out Boy** \- [Lake Effect Kid](https://youtu.be/O68VJ6g1qfk) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Fall-out-boy-lake-effect-kid-lyrics))  
 **Fall Out Boy** \- [music or the misery](https://youtu.be/M-qC4HNOs8c) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Fall-out-boy-the-music-or-the-misery-lyrics))  
 **Green Day** \- [basket case](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUTGr5t3MoY) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Green-day-basket-case-lyrics))  
 **Green Day** – [X-Kid](https://youtu.be/GdLYCjTACpQ) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Green-day-x-kid-lyrics))  
 **The Heavy** \- [How You Like Me Now ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jXdhKyIEQpM)([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-heavy-how-you-like-me-now-lyrics))  
 **Hilltop Hoods** \- [The Nosebleed Section](https://youtu.be/lqCyTM1bF6Q) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Hilltop-hoods-the-nosebleed-section-lyrics))  
 **Iron Chic** \- [My Best Friend (Is a Nihilist)](https://youtu.be/CIwEb9cG_aE) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Iron-chic-my-best-friend-is-a-nihilist-lyrics))  
 **Jake bugg** \- [trouble town](https://youtu.be/WTM9rV8uKpI?t=20) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Jake-bugg-trouble-town-lyrics))  
 **Just Nick** \- [Cliché Filler Punk Song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gfgOTxbOiwM) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Just-nick-cliche-filler-punk-song-lyrics))  
 **Led Zeppelin** \- [rain song](https://youtu.be/TRt4hQs3nH0) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Led-zeppelin-the-rain-song-lyrics))  
 **Local H** \- [All The Kids Are Right](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PIQtYZRd6SI) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Local-h-all-the-kids-are-right-lyrics))  
 **Love and Rockets** \- [motorcycle](https://youtu.be/CdFS_85UXE0) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Love-and-rockets-motorcycle-lyrics))  
 **The Maine** \- [Birthday In Los Angeles](https://youtu.be/5iMYSrovIg0) (2010) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-maine-birthday-in-los-angeles-lyrics))  
 **Manic Street Preachers** \- [Motorcycle Emptiness ](https://youtu.be/gavcjNniIvk)([lyrics](https://genius.com/Manic-street-preachers-motorcycle-emptiness-lyrics))  
 **Mischief Brew** \- [Bury Me in Analog](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1nQIyeMY_gg) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Mischief-brew-bury-me-in-analog-lyrics))  
 **The Mountain Goats** \- [This Year](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eetIgGXH6DA) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-mountain-goats-this-year-lyrics))  
 **My Chemical Romance** – [Helena](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abY_RKzGbXk) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/My-chemical-romance-helena-so-long-and-goodnight-lyrics))  
 **Ohia** \- [blue chicago moon ](https://youtu.be/OhGUjmYyA58)([lyrics](https://genius.com/Songs-ohia-blue-chicago-moon-lyrics))  
 **Peach Pit** \- [techno show](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2LrGpHZ6wY) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Peach-pit-techno-show-lyrics))  
 **Placebo** \- [teenage angst](https://youtu.be/FYQhM4WoSeY) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Placebo-teenage-angst-lyrics))  
 **Puddle of Mudd** – [Blurry](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tkJPm44t_mk) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Puddle-of-mudd-blurry-lyrics))  
 **Radiohead** \- [Subterranean Homesick Alien](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d1tQFX_9ct0) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Radiohead-subterranean-homesick-alien-lyrics))  
 **Red Jumpsuit Apparatus** \- [Ass shaker](https://youtu.be/iD4oP3g6gr0) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-red-jumpsuit-apparatus-ass-shaker-lyrics))  
 **Rainer Maria** \- [life of leisure](https://youtu.be/_5LMqr4dz7Q) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Rainer-maria-life-of-leisure-lyrics))  
 **Simple Plan** \- [I'm Just A Kid (](https://youtu.be/_GOR5gvQwDI)[lyrics](https://genius.com/Simple-plan-im-just-a-kid-lyrics))  
 **the Smashing Pumpkins** \- [the aeroplane flies high turns left looks to the right](https://youtu.be/GPm6-0P32ks?t=134) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-smashing-pumpkins-the-aeroplane-flies-high-turns-left-looks-right-lyrics))  
 **Tullycraft** \- [The Lonely Life Of A UFO Researcher](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kE9RH9o2uCY) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Tullycraft-the-lonely-life-of-the-ufo-researcher-lyrics))  
 **TV on the Radio** \- [Staring at the Sun](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cY82rOtZ9BI) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Tv-on-the-radio-staring-at-the-sun-lyrics))  
 **The Wonder Years** \- [All My Friends Are In Bar Bands ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O-t1jhzLHG0)([lyrics](https://genius.com/The-wonder-years-all-my-friends-are-in-bar-bands-lyrics))  
 **Yo La Tengo** \- [Speeding Motorcycle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVIs3WySZ7U) (Daniel Johnston cover) ([lyrics](https://genius.com/Daniel-johnston-speeding-motorcycle-lyrics))


	2. Side B - instrumental edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s still magic even if you know how it’s done.”  
> ― Terry Pratchett, A Hat Full of Sky

Listen _here on playmoss (to come)_ / [tumblr link](https://augustabundantlyso.tumblr.com/post/615408129486782464/sebastian-fanmix-like-stones-skipping-over-the)

picture credit: [x](https://eiliv.tumblr.com/post/57152160676/katee-sackhoff-and-her-kt600-built-by-classified), [x](https://jonphaedrus.tumblr.com/post/184124993142/thatsbelievable-caption-the-world-might-be), [x](https://h7.tumblr.com/post/82420441021), [x](https://redlipstickresurrected.tumblr.com/post/155925060900/s-j-bennett-perth-western-australia-ghost-bat)

Tracklist

8-bit - [This Is Halloween](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6_wfIDixlHE)  
art of noise - [moments in love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZmnS2IOZ91Y)  
Dance with the Dead - [Graveyard Shift](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4nkP9xU2dE)  
Doctor Who (1963) – [theme ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=75V4ClJZME4)  
Herbie Hancock – [rockit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ecw8vaKMiC4)  
Igor Stravinsky - [firebird - final scene](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q0pOXQnBPE4)  
Jane Eyre - Dario Marianelli, Jack Liebeck - [White Skin Like the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFAoQc6QH-c)   
Laurie Anderson & Kronos Quartet - [Riding Bicycles Through the Muddy Streets](https://youtu.be/rqZLx9pUyOM)  
Massive Attack – [teardrop (instrumental version)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMtLfiJ9kYU)  
The Matrix - Propellerheads - [Spybreak](https://youtu.be/Jc87ieB-SMM?)  
Mozart - Ivy String Quartet - [Eine Kleine Nachtmusik ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f3u5-MkFY5E)  
Royksopp - [eple](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sFP7jVIxE2c)  
Space - [magic fly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P_ukfGAd8T4)  
The Terminator - Brad Fiedel - [Terminator Theme ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Cwi0pkhoSE)  
They Move on Tracks of Never-Ending Light - [This Will Destroy You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=roMdzHqq-js)  
Two Steps From Hell - [Black Blade](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z28lwyQjuTY)  
the Verve - [bittersweet melody (instrumental cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2xaqi0JTRY)  
Vitamin String Quartet - [Wake Me Up When September Ends (Green Day cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2S_J7SBG-nM)  
The X-Files - [Theme ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HQoRXhS7vlU)


End file.
